Mario Kart PiiWii
Mario Kart PiiWii is a Mario Kart game for the PiiWii. The game was in development by Tigerfang Productions before being completely redone by Leading Games. The game features many characters and courses from the Mario universe. The game will also, like Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, have two people in the kart at once. Controls The game can be played with a PiiWii Remote or a GameCube Controller. *''(TILT)/''CONTROL STICK - Turn your vehicle *''2''/''A'' - Hold to accelerate *''1''/''B'' - Press to brake/hold to reverse/hold and turn to drift *''+''/''START'' - Pause the game *''-'' - See the rankings *''A'', D-PAD LEFT, D-PAD RIGHT/''X'', Y'' - Use item(s) *''D-PAD UP/''Z'' - Switch driver *''D-PAD DOWN''/''X'' - Hold to hold your item behind your kart Characters There are many characters from games that are well known, and not well known. Each character has a partner, but you can choose to play with another partner (for example: if I choose Mario, I can play as Luigi too, or I can choose someone else). All the characters have a special kart and special item. The characters are listed below in a simple table. * - Wario can not obtain Mushrooms. Instead, he can obtain Garlic, which has the same power. Courses Items Battle Mode Battle Mode is a Multiplayer and Singleplayer mode. In Multiplayer, Battle Mode consists of all the players in the game, on a 6 vs. 6 game. There are usually 4 players, and 8 computer-players. Sometimes the computer-players are R.O.B. or Shy Guys. Below is a list of modes that are in the main Battle mode. *Balloon Battle - Hit the opponent players with items to reduce their balloons. Every racer gets 3 balloons, and can steal other people's balloons using speed-related items (like Mushrooms). The winning team is the team with the least amount of people eliminated. You are eliminated when you have zero balloons. You can also lose points if you fall of a cliff. *Shine Sprint - Take the Shine Sprite and keep in your possession to get points. Be the team to have the most points to win. *Bob-Omb Blast! - The only item that you are able to get from Item Boxes are Bob-Ombs. You get points depending on how many times you hit a person. You lose points if you get hit. The first team to 15 points wins. *Coin Battle - Collect coins for points. Once you get hit with an item, you lose half of your coins. The team with the most coins wins. Karts You can only use the default karts in Battle Mode. As unlockable karts are usually more faster. Stages Unlockable Content See Mario Kart PiiWii/Unlockable Content All of the content on this page is the default (automatically unlocked) content. Above is the unlockable content for the game. It also tells how to unlock the stuff. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Racing Games Category:Mario Games Category:Luigi Games Category:Donkey Kong Games Category:Wario Games Category:Yoshi Games Category:Mario Kart Series Category:PiiWii